Cuidando a Ginko
by Komuro
Summary: La escena de la bañera me fascinó y quise hacer mi versión de ella :3 RR Shoujo-Ai


Ginko lentamente abrió sus ojos revelando sus rojizos ojos, mirando a su alrededor notando de sus alrededores. Estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Kureha la cual ella y Lulu se adueñaron. Estaba tapada en las colchas y podía sentir que se encontraba sudando. Pero a pesar de todo su cuerpo no le dolía al contrario se sentía mucho mejor. A su lado había un recipiente con agua y una toalla. Quien sea que haya estado cuidando de ella hizo un espléndido trabajo aunque Ginko estaba segura que había sido Lulu quien la cuidóo, no había manera que Kureha haya sido. O al menos eso pensaba. ¿Cómo terminó aquí? Recuerda haberse lanzado al jardín de lirios en llamas para recuperar la carta de Kureha intentando proteger el amor de Kureha.

Alguien tocó la puerta llamando la atención de Ginko. Estaba esperando que fuese Lulu pero en el momento que vio a Kureha abrirla inmediatamente se sonrojó no por simplemente verla sino por el hecho que Kureha vestía lo que parecía un baby-doll rosado, tenía ropa interior rosa que combinaba a la perfección con lo que vestía. Era la primera vez que veía tanto de Kureha y se preguntaba en qué clase de paraíso había despertado.

Kureha le sonrió viendo su reacción. "¿Ya te levantaste dormilona?"

Ginko se encontraba sin palabras al ver el divino y delgado cuerpo de Kureha. Sentía que en ese momento se encontraba babeando. Sus ojos no se desviaban de su cuerpo. Se percató que Kureha la estaba viendo y rápidamente bajó su mirada aún más apenada.

Kureha soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a Ginko hincándose atrás de ella. "¿Donde estas mirando?" Le preguntó cerca de su oído.

Sonrojándose aún más contestó・ "Nada...gaow gaow" Dijo nerviosa

Ginko sintió los brazos de Kureha envolver su cintura, su rostro pegado a su cuello. "Nee, quítate la camisa"

"¿Eh?" Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien la llevaba a estos extremos "¿Por qué?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Voy a limpiarte el sudor" respondió aun pegada en su cuello.

Ginko se preguntó en qué forma lo iba a hacer y se encontró deseando averiguarlo. Obedeció empezando a desabrochar los botones. Los brazos de Kureha se deslizaron hacia los botones inferiores de la camisa también ayudandola. Terminaron rápidamente todos y Kureha la ayudó a removerlo, dejándola expuesta ante sus ojos. Ginko apenas sintió el frio invadir su cuerpo y se percató que no traía piyamas lo único que traía era esa camisa y ropa interior; que ahora ya era solo lo último. Sintió las manos de Kureha sobre su espalda. Sus manos se sentían como fuego en su piel, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos suavemente. Lo que más le gustaba a Ginko era la sensación que le provocaban sus uñas sobre su piel mientras las deslizaba. Continuó varios segundos dejando marcas sobre su piel. Como una escultura de un artista era como la trataba, muy pero muy delicadamente. Y de repente (y muy pronto pensó Ginko) sus caricias terminaron, siendo reemplazadas por un trapo húmedo. Aunque no se sintiera igual o mejor que sus manos Ginko tenía que admitir que era muy agradable.

Kureha recorría su espalda con el trapo mientras su otra mano aventuró hacia la pierna de Ginko. Trazando sus dedos justo como lo hacía hace unos momentos con su espalda. Sonriendo a la reacción de la otra chica preguntó "¿Se siente bien?"

"Si..."Contestó・Ginko

Su mano comenzó a subir por sus muslos, por su cadera, pasando la tela de su ropa interior hasta su estómago. De ahí comenzó a hacer con su estómago lo mismo que ha estado haciendo con todo su cuerpo. Esta vez se acercó a su cuello dándole un roce con sus labios. "¿Se siente bien?" preguntó nuevamente.

Ginko sentía que se derretía. El aroma de Kureha la estaba envolviendo y podía sentir sus grandes y suaves pechos sobre su espalda. "Se siente bien..gaow gaow" Respondió encantada de la vida por la situación.

Kureha siguió bajando más su mano aun trazando en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más al cuello de Ginko. "Te haré sentirte mejor Ginko"Le susurró al oído.

Ginko apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar que podría hacer sentirla mejor de las maravillas que ya sentía cuando sintió la mano de Kureha deslizarse lentamente hacia el algodón de su ropa interior, sintiendo una explosión de sensaciones al momento en que sus dedos la invadieron. Tenía sus ojos cerrando dejando que la dulce lujuria que provocaba su mano recorriera su cuerpo. Cada movimiento que hiciese con la mano era respondido por su cuerpo que Ginko ya pensaba no tenía control sobre él. Quería gemir, tantas ganas le daban pero se resistía, resistencia que se vea increíblemente mermada por cada segundo que pasaba.

El brazo izquierdo de Kureha la enrollo de la cintura y suavemente la jaló de vuelta hacia la almohada, acto seguido comenzó a atacar su cuello sintiendo que Ginko era sensible en el "¿Se siente bien?" Volvió preguntar entre besos.

Ginko ya no podía contestar, su cuerpo no respondía mientras dejaba que Kureha explorara su cuerpo. Pensó en como ella siempre comió humanas, eso era natural para ella pero jamás imaginó que Kureha; una humana, llegara a comérsela a ella.

**T.T soy el primer fanfic, ya había terminado este fanfic pero no había categoría y tuve que mandar petición por la categoría, tardaron una semana y media pero lo hicieron :). Yuri Kuma Arashi me fascinó :D, la escena de la bañera donde Kureha es agresiva me hizo enamorarme de ella jeje(como agresiva). A ver si me pongo a hacer un fic largo de Yuri Kuma Arashi,pero tengo tantos pendientes que no quiero seguir haciendo más T.T. Al menos One-shots si haré :D. Les agradecería bastante su opinión respecto al fic :P y nos vemos :D**


End file.
